finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
The Black Mages (Ban nhạc)
The Black Mages là ban nhạc rock theo dòng instrumental được thành lập bởi Nobuo Uematsu, người đã sáng tác ra rất nhiều ca khúc cho dòng game Final Fantasy. Ban nhạc chuyên trình diễn các ca khúc do Uematsu sáng tác theo phóng cách rock. Ban nhạc được thành lập năm 2003 và tan rã năm 2010, sau bảy năm hoạt động, họ cho ra đời tổng cộng là ba album. Album đầu tiên của nhóm được chọn lọc từ các bản Battle Theme của các game trong series, được phát hành với tên The Black Mages vào năm 2003. Album thứ hai có tên là The Skies Above được phát hành vào năm 2004. Album thứ ba là Darkness and Starlight thì được phát hành vào năm 2008. The Black Mages cũng trình diễn các ca khúc khác trong những game có liên quan (nhưng nhiều nhất vẫn là Final Fantasy). Những buổi biểu diễn nhạc sống của nhóm rất hiếm, chỉ duy nhất hai buổi biểu diễn chính thức sau đó được phát hành dưới dạng album. Đầu tiên là — "The Black Mages LIVE" — được tổ chức tại Shibuya sau đó được sang ra đĩa DVD và đĩa này chỉ dành riêng cho các thành viên trong fanclub của họ. Buổi biểu diễn thứ hai là — "LIVE above the sky" — tổ chức tại thành phố Kawasaki và cũng chỉ in ra đĩa để phát riêng cho các thành viên trong fanclub. Tuy nhiên, The Black Mages đã xuất hiện trong các buổi biểu diễn âm nhạc trong Final Fantasy-, chẳng hạn như VOICES: Music from Final Fantasy và More Friends. Vào ngày 7 tháng 8 năm 2010, Nobuo Uematsu chính thức thông báo nhóm tan rã. Lịch Sử Năm 2000, Các nhân viên của Square Enix là Kenichiro Fukui và Tsuyoshi Sekito đã thử cộng tác với nhau để sáng tác các bản nhạc trong trò chơi All Star Pro-Wrestling theo phong cách rock. Sau khi trò chơi được sản xuất, cả hai tiếp tục sáng tác nhạc rock cho một số trò chơi khác. Vào năm 2002, Fukui và Sekito quyết định hòa âm lại các tác phẩm của Nobuo Uematsu theo phong cách rock. Bản thân Uematsu cũng là một tín đồ của nhạc rock đã tham gia vào tổ làm việc. Cảm thấy việc này có ý nghĩa và rất hay, ông đã chính thức thành lập ban nhạc rock The Black Mages, mở ra trang sử mới cho âm nhạc của dòng game Final Fantasy. Năm 2003, Kenichiro Fukui và Tsuyoshi Sekito đã hòa âm và trình diễn những bản nhạc được chọn lọc từ các battle theme trong các game của series Final Fantasy, với Nobuo Uematsu là đạo diễn và nhà sản xuất. Và sau đó là cho phát hành album bao gồm các bản nhạc này vào ngày 19 tháng 2 năm 2003. Sau đó, Uematsu quyết định tổ chức một buổi hòa nhạc để giới thiệu album. Trong buổi hòa nhạc này, Fukui chơi keyboard, trong Sekito chơi guitar. Vì không đủ thành viên để chơi các nhạc cụ cần thiết để hòa âm cho các bản nhạc, một số thành viên của Square Enix đã tham gia vào nhóm. Keiji Kawamori tham gia để chơi guitar bass, Michio Okamiya chơi guitar, và Arata Hanyuda là tay trống. Sau khi đã có đủ thành viên cho nhóm, Nobuo Uematsu cũng quyết định tham gia với nhiệm vụ là chơi keyboard. The Black Mages chính thức trình diễn trước công chúng vào ngày 26 tháng 4 năm 2003, tại Shibuya-AX thành phố Tokyo. Và sau đó là sự xất hiện và trình diễn suốt 30 phút tại trường đại học Kanagawa vào ngày 3 tháng 11. Vào đầu năm 2004, Nobuo Uematsu thống báo rằng có khả năng nhóm sẽ ra album thứ hai. Vào ngày 21 tháng 4, album hòa âm cho các bản nhạc trong trò chơi Dark Cloud 2 có tựa đề Dark Chronicle Premium Arrange được phát hành. Đây là album đầu tiên mà ban nhạc The Black Mages có được sự góp mặt của toàn bộ các thành viên như hiện nay, who were asked by TEAM Entertainment (the publisher) to arrange and interpret "Flame Demon Monster Gaspard." This performance heightened anticipation for the second album, and in July, Uematsu announced that the album was in the recording stages. On December 22, 2004, The Black Mages II: The Skies Above was released. The Skies Above features a wider array of pieces by not focusing on battle themes, unlike the first. In 2005, the album was the subject of a concert on January 22, January 23 in Kanagawa, and January 28 in Osaka. On March 19, 2008, The Black Mages III: Darkness and Starlight was released. Thành viên trong nhóm *Tsuyoshi Sekito — Lead Guitar *Kenichiro Fukui — Keyboard *Michio Okamiya — Rhythm Guitar *Nobuo Uematsu — Organ *Keiji Kawamori — Bass *Arata Hanyuda - Drums và Percussion Discography Studio albums Videos and DVDs Appearances Concerts The Black Mages have participated in several concert events. "THE BLACK MAGES" LIVE # "J-E-N-O-V-A" from Final Fantasy VII # "Force Your Way" from Final Fantasy VIII # "Battle Theme" from Final Fantasy VI # "Battle, Scene I" from Final Fantasy # "Battle, Scene II" from Final Fantasy II # "Matoya's Cave" from Final Fantasy # "Those Who Fight Further" from Final Fantasy VII # "The Decisive Battle" from Final Fantasy VI # "Clash on the Big Bridge" from Final Fantasy V # "Dancing Mad" from Final Fantasy VI # "Fight With Seymour" from Final Fantasy X Shibuya-AX This overnight concert introduced the song "Matoya's Cave" (which would feature in their next album) and included additional solos not seen in their first album. During the introduction of band members, Michio Okamiya performed a rendition of the "Chocobo's Theme" and Nobuo Uematsu performed the intro to Deep Purple's "Smoke on the Water". Kanagawa University *Date: November 3rd, 2003 (doors opened at 4:00 PM, commenced at 4:30 PM) *Location: Kanagawa University, Auditorium #2 - Kanagawa, Japan This free concert was part of the Kanagawa Jindai Festa. Because Nobuo Uematsu graduated from the university they were performing in, The Black Mages all wore the student uniform colors (white shirt, black pants). LIVE "Above The Sky" # "The Rocking Grounds" from Final Fantasy III # "Zeromus" from Final Fantasy IV # "Hunter's Chance" from Final Fantasy IX # Battle Theme from Final Fantasy VI # "Battle with the Four Fiends" from Final Fantasy IV # "Vamo' Alla Flamenco" from Final Fantasy IX # "Maybe I'm a Lion" from Final Fantasy VIII # "Those Who Fight Further" from Final Fantasy VII # "The Man with the Machine Gun" from Final Fantasy VIII # "Clash on the Big Bridge" from Final Fantasy V # "Otherworld" from Final Fantasy X # "The Skies Above" from Final Fantasy X # "Blue Blast - Winning the Rainbow" (encore) Club Citta *Date: January 22nd and January 23rd, 2005 (doors opened at 5:00 PM, commenced at 6:00 PM) *Location: Club Citta - Kawasaki City, Japan *Price: ¥5,000 Namba Hatch *Date: January 28th, 2005 (doors opened at 6:00 PM, commenced at 7:00 PM) *Location: Namba Hatch - Osaka City, Japan *Price: ¥5,000 These concerts featured Kenji Ito who performed piano renditions of SaGa Series songs. Also featured were muZik, a group who performed seven Techno and Pop-style Final Fantasy arrangements. ''More Friends - Music from Final Fantasy #"The Rocking Grounds" from Final Fantasy III #"Maybe I'm a Lion" from Final Fantasy VIII #"Advent: One-Winged Angel" from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children *Date: May 16th, 2005 *Location: Gibson Amphitheater - Los Angeles, California, United States of America *Prices: $40.00, $60.00, $85.00, and $120.00 This was The Black Mages' first appearance in North America, and thus far only performance outside of Japan. "Advent: One-Winged Angel" was performed with orchestral accompaniment. A synchronization conflict between drummer Arata Hanyuda and composer Arnie Roth forced Uematsu to cease the performance of the song entirely, leave to the backstage alone, and remedy the issue personally before returning. The result was a rendition of "Advent: One-Winged Angel" that is dissimilar to that which appears on the film's OST. ''VOICES: Music from Final Fantasy The Black Mages performed "Advent: One-Winged Angel" along with the Prima Vista Philharmonic Orchestra. The song was played twice, the second time as an encore. External links *The Black Mages official Japanese website *The Black Mages Blog "The Blog Mages" (Japanese) *French fansite about The Black Mages *Official Darkness and Starlight album site Thể_loại:Âm nhạc (Đội ngũ)